La verdad nos hará libres
by Wissh
Summary: Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con sorpresa, apenas digiriendo tamañas confesiones que acaban de resonar en el solitario vestidor del campo de Quidditch. Porque no eran tal desde que ambos lo sabían. Lo sospechaban porque era de lo más obvio, lo llevaban escrito en las frentes…y sin embargo, sonrieron. Porque la verdad los hizo sentir libres, aunque no hubiera tal verdad.


_El Potterverso pertence a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Vivan lo OC!" del foro Amor de la Tercera Generación._

* * *

**La verdad nos hará libres**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con sorpresa, apenas digiriendo tamañas confesiones que acaban de resonar en el solitario vestidor del campo de Quidditch. Porque no eran tal desde que ambos lo sabían. Lo sospechaban porque era de lo más obvio, lo llevaban escrito en las frentes…y sin embargo, sonrieron. Porque la verdad los hizo sentir libres, aunque no hubiera tal verdad._

* * *

Para una persona tan sosegada, tranquila…calmada, en paz como él, lo demás encontraban muy ilógico que se la viviera cada minuto, cada hora, cada día y cada semana, al lado de la persona más atorrante del planeta. Porque de sonrisa fácil, amable, caritativo, sencillo de pasar por alto por ser tan taimado que incluso suele llega a ser ignorado, Adam Wilde era un chico de quince años muy…ordinario. Y aun así se la vivía con James Potter. _Es divertido. _Decía, cuando Joe Byerley, frunciendo sus descomunales cejas negras, le cuestionaba su gusto por ser amigo de Potter.

En cambio, si alguna vez le preguntaran por qué le hablaba a ese chico en particular, honestamente no sabría qué decir. _¿Soy amable por naturaleza? _Antipático, estirado, poco amigable y siempre queriendo tener la última palabra, en su interior Adam se reía a carcajadas cada vez que su otro compañero de habitación le preguntaba por su amistad con James. _Al menos James es auténtico, algo cinético pero…honesto, _pensaba cada vez que le daba la espalda a Joe, recordando cuando eran más niños, tenían doce años y él decidió hacer de James la paria insoportable que todos pensaban que era.

En fin. La cosa era que, más allá de Joe y su séquito de _niñas_, de sus intentos por convertir a James en el retrasado de Hogwarts y a él en su mayor _proxeneta, _como tan "oh maravillosamente" le había apodado, Adam Wilde…un chico ordinario y sosegado, tranquilo y calmado, jugueteando con su bolígrafo de tinta azul –igual al de su padre-, ignoraba concienzudamente el bamboleo incesante, hasta rimbombante, de James alrededor de los vestidores del campo de Quidditch... Algo que jamás había hecho.

Movía los brazos, de arriba abajo, balbuceaba palabrotas –algunas inventadas, seguramente-, se revolvía el cabello pelirrojo, dejaba que las gafas de montura inestable y maltratada jugaran a caerse sobre su nariz y marcaba un ritmo irregular de pisotones frenéticos con sus _muy chillones_ zapatos de lona naranja, y sin embargo, Adam no le estaba siguiendo el ritmo.

―¡Algo me está pasando, maldición! ―gritó, despertando al fin a Adam de su letargo.

Curiosamente, el síndrome conductual de su amigo, aquel que Joe usaba cruelmente para hacer parecer a James un deficiente mental, siempre fallaba en advertir los espasmos que Adam sufría cada vez que James lo despertaba de un trance. Fue diferente esa vez. El salto dado sobre su mismo eje, hasta el ruido que el bolígrafo produjo al caer al suelo, fue visto por James.

―Lo siento, ¿decías?

Los "lo siento" no apaciguaban al impetuoso adolescente, pero de nuevo, Adam comenzaba a sentirse en un mundo paralelo dónde al parecer, disculparse tan despreocupadamente, incluso a pesar de la animadversión hostil que James sentía por todos aquellos que lo ignoraban, funcionaba para calmarle.

―No, yo lo siento ―murmuró, dejándose caer en la banca, hombro a hombro con su amigo, pero reiniciando sobre el suelo un golpeteo con el pie izquierdo―. Hombre…esto me está matando.

_Oh, rayos. ¿De qué me perdí ahora? _Comúnmente era así. James iniciaba un tópico de conversación, muy al azar y a veces carente de sentido, Adam le seguía el hilo durante los tres primeros argumentos y luego…_POP,_ así tan rápido como vino, así se fue. Lo cual no era un problema desde que poseía una facilidad contundente por solventar esa clase de situaciones de peligro haciendo el comentario "Justo". Algo que, según su exhaustivo estudio sobre James Sirius Potter, era lo que precisamente querría oír.

No obstante, de nuevo, esa era la primera vez que el haberse perdido en el ciclo de pensamiento de su mejor amigo le resultaba tan…desorientador. Confuso. Sin ninguna remota idea de cómo salirse del embrollo o responder algo acorde, porque, al igual que James –quién al parecer sufría terriblemente por algo-, Adam también tenía algo de que adolecerse.

Algo muy…problemático. Tanto como para distraerlo de su **deber **de buen amigo. De su tarea de ser el único en Hogwarts de comprender al complicado muchacho. Algo horrible que había hecho y que seguramente James jamás le perdonaría.

Pero…afligido, espalda encorvada, violáceas marcas bajo los ojos, mejillas pálidas que llevaban lunares como si hubieran sido pintados en la piel con tinta… Adam se percató da la gravedad de asunto: algo le pasaba a James. Y, obviamente, no era lo acostumbrado.

Él lo sabría. Lo conocía muy bien.

―¿Pasa algo?

―Hombre…creo que… ―rebuznó como toro enfurecido, y se quitó las gafas―. Creo que…que me… ¡Ahg! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!

Lo supo. Vale, Adam no era tan _listo_ como para saberlo todo, y menos tan velozmente. De hecho, a veces era algo lento. Y aún así lo supo. No completamente, aún faltaban muchos cabos sueltos, algunas dudas y ciertas _sospechas, _pero lo sabía. Su _mentecilla investigadora_, esa misma que su madre y padre le habían heredado, lo supo.

―Esto no tiene que ver con tus pesadillas, ¿cierto? ―inquirió, elevando su ceja derecha mientras recogía su bolígrafo del suelo.

_¡Aja! _Encogimiento de hombros, mirada caía, manos guardadas en los bolsillos… ¡Vamos, lo llevaba escrito en la frente!

―James… ―Ese tonito lo había aprendido el verano que pasó las vacaciones con James y su familia. Fue el primo de este, Ted Lupin, quien se lo enseñó para someter la "salvaje bestia". Y funcionaba. De golpe, James se levantó de la banca y reinició sus frenéticos saltos por todo el vestidor.

―No, no tiene nada que ver con las pesadillas ―dijo, decepcionado. Como quien prefiere sufrir por ello antes que pasar trabajo por lo que fuera que le afligiera.

"Las famosas pesadillas". James jamás le hablaba de ellas. En realidad, jamás hablaba de ellas o de lo que en ellas habitaba, solo mencionaba despreocupadamente su dificultad para dormir al igual que cuando se menciona el clima. Insustancial, poco importante, como si no le doliera o importara. ¡Por eso lo sabía! Aunque fuera un misterio, Adam no tenía necesidad de darle tanta vueltas al asunto para saber que algo MUY PERO MUY tonto le preocupaba a su amigo desde que las cosas verdaderamente importantes las echaba a un lado.

_Bah…no estoy tan mal como creí. _Pensó, felicitándose a sí mismo por llegar a una coherente, pero algo incompleta, deducción aún con sus propios problemas acarreándole dolores de cabeza.

―Entonces, ¿qué es? ―se cruzó de brazos.

James se encogió de hombros y tomó un quaffle del depósito, lanzándola de un lado a otro, atajándola en el aire... evadiendo la mirada calculadora de su amigo.

―Pues… ―se detuvo. La quaffle volvió a su sitio y James volvió a la banca―. ¿Recuerdas el domingo pasado?

Adam hizo lo imposible por no permitir que la mención del_ domingo pasado_ sacara a la luz lo que creyó haber sepultado dentro de él. Aquello muy…problemático que lo distraía de su **deber **de buen amigo. _Eso_ que últimamente lo sumía en unos trances profundos y que lo hacía sentir…culpable. Infinitamente culpable. El peor amigo del universo.

La escasa confianza que había ganado solo instante atrás, se evaporó en segundo con ese pensamiento.

―No mucho, estaba…estaba…con, con…¡tú sabes! Estaba con…

―¿Recuerdas que Polloxter nos había invitado a Cabeza de Puerco? Por haber ganado el partido y eso… ―Ante _aquellas_ circunstancias de ese entonces, a Adam se le hacían un poco vagos los hechos. Pero asintió, muy firme en su convicción de no ganarse la merecida patada en las pelotas que James le daría si alguna vez se enterara…de lo que pasó ese día―. Te dije que distrajeras un rato a Dominique, porque tenía algo que aclarar con Polloxter ―Asintió, de nuevo, impidiendo que las muecas de dolor anticipado lo delataran―. Bueno…yo…intenté…De hecho no… ¡Hombre, maldita sea!

Jamás lo iba a admitir, pero el ruidoso juramento de James junto con el golpe que sus puños dieron al tablón del banco de los vestidores, hicieron que las rodillas de Adam temblaran como gelatinas aguadas.

―James… ―murmuró.

Lastimosamente…su balbuceó llamó su atención.

_¿Y si le digo?_

Viéndolo ahí, sentado a su lado, con la mirada vidriosa y confundida, vulnerable como solo James es capaz de verse, le llevó esa pregunta a la mente. ¿Y si le decía? _Mínimo me rompe las piernas. _Adam estaba muy encariñado con sus piernas.

―¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré! Pero que quede claro, lo diré una vez. Solo una vez y por tu bien, espero que lo escuches alto y claro porque jamás lo voy a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Espera! Yo… ―No hubo tiempo para detenerse a sí mismo, su propio cuerpo saltó como agua hervida del banco para encarar de frente al descomunal pelirrojo que era su mejor amigo―. Yo también tengo algo que decir. Sobre ese día, el domingo en Hosmeage.

James lo miró aturdido y Adam, antes de empezar, comenzó a acobardarse. ¿Cómo le decía que ya no era el único con problemas para dormir? ¿Cómo le explicaba sobre eso…trances? Esos momentos donde llevaba su mente a sitios muy _lejanos_, repletos de…agradables sensaciones. Excitación…quizás…**lujuria**, aunque fuera una palabreja demasiado intensa para la situación. Sin mencionar que la odiaba.

―Me pediste que me llevara a Dominique, y eso hice. Pues yo…la…llevé a Las Tres Escobas y…luego a la Casa de los Gritos porque ella quería ir allí, y entonces… ¡Mierda! ¡James…! Yo…―agarró aire―, besé a Dominique.

―Intenté besar a Paul Polloxter.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con sorpresa, apenas digiriendo tamañas confesiones que acaban de resonar en el solitario vestidor del campo de Quidditch. Dos contundentes revelaciones que hicieron eco entre los muros, pero que se mantuvieron guardadas en ellos. Sin salir, sin correr la cortina a otros que no estuvieran invitados a esa "Fiesta de Secretos descubiertos" entre dos mejores amigos.

Pero Adam, el más rápido, fue el primero en reaccionar.

―¿Qué?

―Sí, lo intenté ―dijo James, olivándose de su promesa de jamás volver a repetirlo―. Fue una suerte que él estuviera muy ocupado balbuceando no sé qué sobre algo raro… No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y…―suspiró―, lo noqueé.

―¿Qué? ―No había más palabras, se dijo Adam, que un simple _qué_ para exteriorizar sus confusión―. Lo noqueaste…

―¡Sí, sí! ¡Hombre, lo noqueé! Un solo puño y estaba contra el piso, ni siquiera lo vio venir. ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Fue jodidamente increíble! ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerda! Créeme, me aseguré de ello. Mi puño nunca falla ―Gritos, groserías, golpes quizás, pero jamás risas. Eso era lo último que Adam se hubiera esperado de James luego de soltar aquellas palabras―. Hombre, menos mal que no besé a ese bastardo, me hubiera sentido del asco porque…bueno ¡Por Merlín, es nuestro capitán! Besarlo haría que las prácticas fueran algo incómodas ―dijo, sonriendo feliz, pasando por alto que a solo minutos antes estuvo hecho un charco de nervios y que ahora las palabras, la verdad, salía a borbotones de su boca como si estuviera comentado el clima―. Pero sí…¡soy gay!

De haber podido ser posible, Adam hubiera pensando que se trataba de un hechizo o algo parecido, pero no era así. La angustia, aflicción y desesperación que estuvo en el rostro de James había desparecido en segundos apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca. Como si la verdad lo hubiera liberado.

―¿Gay?

―Totalmente ―dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Una estampa irónicamente intimidante y muy _masculina_ para la reciente revelación―. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

_¿Qué digo?_

―James… ―carraspeó―, yo ya sabía que lo eras.

Con haberlo golpeado en la nariz, Adam estaba seguro de haber conseguido la exacta expresión de pánfilo sorprendido.

―Sabía que eras gay desde el año pasado. ¡Claro, solo yo lo sé! Joder, Merlín no quiera que cretinos como Joe se enteren y hagan fiesta con tremendo cuento. Pero, sí. Lo sé. Fue difícil darme cuenta en un principio, pero supuse que era lo más obvio desde que no despegabas la mirada de Polloxter cada vez que se cambiaba el uniforme. Algo muy perturbador, por cierto. Pero lo supe y creí que ya lo habías aceptado.

―¿Ah? ¿Cómo que aceptado?

―James, tenemos desde que empezó el puto curso haciendo un jodido bastón mágico* para tu amigo de la tienda de calderos. Te puedo asegurar que algo tan considerado y lindo jamás lo harías por mí. Por un "simple amigo".

―Sawyer es un simple amigo ―La vacilación en su voz fue lo único que necesitó Adam para saber que James se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo―. Solo somos amigos, como tú y yo…

―No ―dijo, alargando más de lo necesario su negación―. Al menos yo espero que no. Hombre, te quiero, pero me gustan las tetas antes que las palomas. Pero ese no es el punto ―interrumpiendo otra lo que sea que pugnó por salir de James. Adam sabía que el tema del hombre de la tienda de los calderos, era un tema delicado para su amigo―. El punto es que nunca es normal que hagas tanta bulla por algo. Por eso creí que ibas a confesar algo menos…más… ―Vale, era difícil definirlo―, grave. No sé, otra cosa más…estúpida.

―¿Estúpida? ―La amenaza no pasó desapercibida, sin embargo, Adam estaba habituado a ese tono de voz.

―Que te gusten los tipos solo hace que muchas cosas _particulares_ tuyas tengan sentido, James. Pero, si quieres mi opinión, en vez de preocuparte por lo que _yo _pienso, más te vale preocuparte por ocultarlo antes de que idiotas como Byerley se enteren y hagan de los dos años que aún te quedan en Hogwarts un real dolor en el culo.

―No le tengo miedo a ese idiota ―rebuznó ofendido. Y ese era el problema, James ignoraba, olímpicamente, a Joe Byerley y a sus intentos por hacerlo miserable.

Adam suspiró.

―Vale, como quieras. No digas que no te lo advertí… ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros pero sin evitar soltar una sonrisa sabiendo que no tendría que preocuparte por su amigo y las consecuencia de _sus gustos_.

Pero esa sonrisa fue la misma que, misteriosamente, James formó en sus labios...con una intención visiblemente diferente.

―Así que… ¿Dominique?

_Mierda. _Cómo era posible, que en solo cuestión de segundos la confianza en sí mismo, y la calma por la cual Adam tanto se vanagloriaba…se reducía a cenizas con la mera mención de Dominique Weasley. Miró a James, realmente temeroso por la reacción que sabía se estaba cocinando en la mente hiperactiva de su mejor amigo. _Me va a moler a golpes, lo sé. _Tal como lo había hecho con la mayoría de la población masculina del colegio que OSÓ posar los ojos en su hermosísima prima mayor. _Que sea su amigo no le impedirá cástrame. Después de todo, soy el único que hay llegado más lejos de todos los idiotas que se han atrevido a llamar la atención de Dominique. _

―¡Hombre, lo siento, no debí…! ¡Sé que has golpeado a todos los que…! ¡Pero…ella…yo…de verdad! Es que oí que Ralf Martín pretendía invitarla a salir, y una de sus amigas dijo una vez que Dominique lo considera "simpático" ―escupió―, por eso entré en pánico. Sé que me hiciste prometer, cuando teníamos doce que jamás, JAMÁS, me fijaría en tu prima… pero ella… ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Es muy bonita, dulce e inteligente! ¡Es perfecta hombre, no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando todo el maldito mundo en este maldito colegio se fija en ella! Por eso la besé. Y ella me correspondió. Dijo que le gustaba, pero que no…Que yo era tu amigo, y le daba miedo que te enojaras conmigo por… ¡James, Dominique Weasley me besó! Bueno, no exactamente. Yo la besé a ella, y luego ella me besó a mí pero…

―También lo sabía…

―¡Fue increíble! ¿Te imaginas la cara de Martín si se entera? ¿O la de Byerley? ¡No tendría precio! ¡Llevan toda la vida rondándola como buitres! Regalándose chocolates, joyas e idioteces así…

―Eh…¿Adam?

―¡Ya estaba cansando de tragarme contigo los malditos chocolates que ella siempre rechazaba! Creyendo que quizás también rechazaría los míos si alguna vez me atrevería a dárselos. Si alguna vez me arriesgaría a dejar que me patees el culo por eso…

―Bien, ya basta…

―¡Le gusto! ¡Hombre, le gusto! Yo, el simplón, adorado de los maestros, Adam Brody Wilde, el perdedor invisible que solo es recordado por ser cazador del equipo de Gryffindor, le gusto a la chica más caliente de todo Hogwarts…

―¿Tu segundo nombre es Brody? ¿Por qué diablos nunca me enteré de ello?

―¿Puedes creerlo? La verdad estuve muy asustado ese día. No quería traicionar tu confianza, eres mi mejor amigo, pero Minn se veía tan preciosa ese día que…

―¡Muy bien, detén tu culo ahí!

Más palabras quisieron salir disparadas de parte de Adam, pero el agarre brusco que James le profirió a su cabeza, sujetándola bajo el brazo como quien sostiene una quaffle muy escurridiza, callaron el torrente de verdades que Adam llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose. Después de todo, la fuerza bruta de James siempre era un buen paliativo para guardar silencio.

―Número uno: creo que no es sano, para ti, que pases tanto tiempo conmigo. Se supone que tú eres el callado, él que todo lo analiza y está siempre calmado y en _silencio. _¿Sabes? Observando a tu alrededor, como el buen investigador estrella que siempre dices que serás. Número dos: tiendo a perderme en los discursos muy largos, cosas de TDAH, así que no llegué a comprender mucho de lo que gritaste como niñita asustada, pero lo dejaré pasar porque sé que mucho de ello me va a molestar. Y no quiero tener que destrozarte las costillas porque de verdad te aprecio y eres mi mejor amigo. Y número tres: Dominique me dijo lo que pasó en Hosmeage.

No lo soltó. De hecho, apretó más fuerte la tráquea de su amigo con su brazo.

―¿Te lo dijo?

―Con pelos y señales. Me contó lo mucho que le gustabas, y blah, blah, blah… De nuevo, mi trastorno de déficit de atención logró que perdiera el rumbo de lo que decía sobre ti, pero entendí lo más importante ―dijo, dejándose que una de sus poderosas manazas se posara amenazante sobre el cogote desprotegido de Adam. Tembló, atento a las palabras de James, Adam temió por su vida pese a que era redundante. Seguía apresado, humillantemente, bajo el brazo de James, poco a poco quedándose sin aire―. No me malinterpretes, cuando me lo dijo quise correr y darte una buena paliza. No porque fueras mi amigo me iba a contener de darte tu merecido ultimátum. Pero luego pensé: hombre, Adam es tu _amigo_, tu _bro_. Algo debilucho y pánfilo, muy bueno sobre la escoba, pero muy "rarito" ―Adam se contuvo de recordarle cuál de los dos era el verdadero "rarito"―, enano y un _sabelotodo_ mal nacido que ha logrado meterse en el bolsillo a todos los profesores, sin mencionar que Minn le lleva como mil años ―Un año para ser precisos, pero Adam de nuevo se contuvo de hacer cometarios―. Y aún así, eres lo mejor en esta lugar que yo le pueda permitir acercarse a Dominique.

Lo soltó. Noto que la coloración pálida de su amigo había tomado un curioso tono violeta, pero volvió a la normalidad en segundos mientras el muchacho luchaba por volver a respirar adecuadamente otra vez.

―Hombre, te prefiero a ti, antes que cualquier hijo de perra en esta escuela ―sentenció―. Además, Dominique juró que me golpearía si llego siquiera a mirarte chueco. Y no me da miedo admitirlo, pero ella realmente saca la mierda en mí cuando se enoja.

Adam Wilde, un chico tranquilo y corriente, que hacía que todos se preguntaran por qué era amigo del torbellino de zapatos naranjas, James Potter, sonrió. Aún algo aturdido por las tremendas revelaciones, que no eran ningún secreto, que surgieron en ese vacío vestidor del campo de Quidditch, Adam sonrió, porque ya sabía con seguridad el por qué consideraba como su _mejor amigo_ a ese enorme sujeto de quince años, de sobrenatural fuerza bruta, pelirrojo y con un gusto por usar unos odiosos zapatos chillones color naranja .

―Bueno, entonces ―carraspeó―, supongo que no te molestará saber que el próximo sábado tengo una cita con tu prima.

La agraviada expresión en el rostro de James le dijo justo lo que él esperaba.

―¡No me mires así!―exclamó, sonriendo sin querer―. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por demostrarte que yo soy el indicado para Minn. Además, hombre, te gustan los tipos, ¿podrías siquiera pensar si alguna vez te _enamoraras _de mí?

James sonrió, esa sonrisa que Adam sabía soltaba cada vez que una broma se cocinaba en su cabeza.

―No tienes tanta suerte. Aún no me explico cómo le puedes gustar a Minn. ¡Hombre, mírate! Eres tan feo.

―¡Has roto mis sentimientos, Jim!

Salieron de los vestidores. Riendo, bromeando –James algunas veces "maltratando en broma" a Adam-…dos mejores amigos que se sentía infinitamente felices porque la verdad los acababa de hacer sentir libres, aunque no hubiera tal verdad que revelar.

* * *

_Creo que no es misterio cuáles son las palabras que me tocó en el reto: lujuria y deber. Debo admitir que fue difícil hacer que "Lujuria" encajara, pero lo logré. Creo o.o En fin, Adam Wilde es un OC que últimamente le he agarrado bastante cariño y me divierte escribir sobre él. Es hijo de Lavander Brown y un reportero muggle llamado Peter Wilde._

_*El bastón mágico: si leen mi otro fic, __**Negros y colores**__, sabrán de qué hablo. _

_Otra cosa, ¿por qué James sufre de Trastorno de déficit de atención con hiperactividad (TDAH)? Por qué llanamente quería agregarle algo mío al personaje. De pequeña sufrí un poco de ello, algo muy leve que jamás hubo necesidad de medicar, y que ahora de adulta ni me molesta. Además, me gusta mi James, es un chico divertido y especial :D_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
